Show time for Sakura!
by Yokaigurl
Summary: look inside for the summary on the 1st chapter! No flames please! NOW ON HIATUS MAKE MAJOR CHANGES
1. I remember the smell of Cherries

Hi this is Yokaigurl! I am back on again! You cant stop me! Muhahaha! I would like to say to flamers…they have no BEEP-ing right! What happens if your sucks and it makes you like bullies online! Pshh, your nice my ass! Okay so no flamers and as many say, don't like DON'T READ. Aint that simple enough? Keh, Baka's Oh yeah! Gomen nasai!

Summary: All the boys are on a mission well except the now for a little while protectors Shino, Lee and Chouji. The rest are on a mission for a long time and it has to do with….musicality! Now they must pick a girl, and Sakura is the winner! Now…after a while…things get a little TOO possessive of SAKURA!

Rating: PG-13 or R since language and some sexuality like dancing/grinding and yeah.

Disclaimer: This sucks, I only own my own OC and not the songs DAMNIT!

Chapter 1: I remember the smell of Cherries

"Sakura! Can I rest my head on your lap?" "Hentai!" SLAP "Itai! Sakura-chan! I'm not perverted! That's pervert-sennin!" "The answer is still no! But you can rest your head on my shoulder if you like" she replied with an incline of her head. Naruto gave a pretty blush and rest his head against her shoulder. On instinct Sakura put her head on top of his. This would have looked like a lover's scene if it had not been with a dark cloud peering over them from a top the Sakura tree they were sitting under.

A substance of green eyes crept into the young Genin veins. His pitch black hair covered his eyes as he looked down at the scene. He saw the top of a brilliant pink and a stupid blonde (YG: No offence! He calls him that!). His onyx eyes search around through the petals of all the Sakura falling down. One of them ended up coming close to his face. He reached out his hand and grabbed it in one sweep. He inspected it closely like it would give him the answers. He put the petal out in the middle of his palm and waited till the slow gentle current of the wind blew it away to the top of Sakura's head. She felt like someone was watch her so she looked up to meet deep eyes.

She gave him a small smile and went back to daydreaming on top of Naruto's head. This caused a sad yet jealous smile to cross his face. _Damn you Naruto, you took everything_ he thought. Though this was not entirely true. He had to take the blame for what happen that fateful day Sakura had told him straight out that he 'supposed' love was over.

(((((((((((FLASH BACK)))))))))

"_Alright people! You can go home now! Ja ne!" with a poof of smoke and leaves Kakashi was gone. Naruto looked at Sakura who was just getting up from sitting on the ground after her little duel with him. He knew he was up for punishment but he thought today would be his lucky day cause Sakura would usually want to train with Sasuke but today it was him and so on after that. He felt good so he waltz right up to Sakura and tapped her on the back. "Saku…ra" the rest died in his throat at what he saw. Sakura had her green eyes wide open and vibrant. Her hair was tossed about, her lips were still the same cherry red and her skin a little roughed up but still probably soft. "Yeah Naruto?" "Would you uhhh, like, uhhh, to go dinner with me?" he asked in a slight nervous voice. It was like the very first day they were together all of them. Except the reply was different than before and more shocking. "Sure! That would be great! Hold on while I get my stuff and I have to talk to Sasuke for a minute!" she said with a cheerful smile. Sasuke looked at the sight before him. Like he cared, she was probably going to come over and ask him to join too. "No" "No what Sasuke?" He sneered "No, I won't go with you and the pathetic dope to the ramen place" She stared at him eyes wide. _

_He had a small grin on his face of what he knew was a breaking point in her heart. "Really Sasuke? Am I that readable? I wasn't going to ask you to dinner asshole" He stopped in shock and looked back. There was Sakura with hands on her hips with a grin on her face. "Then what the hell do you want to talk to be about wench?" He thought another insult would help her deflate but it did nothing but put more grin on her face. _

"_I just wanted to tell you that Sasuke, It's over…My little love for you is over" "W-what?" "Did I stutter?" He was shocked. He thought he could still keep grip of her so she could do things for him. He thought he had her wrapped around his finger oh so tightly. "Why?" "Why? WHY! How dare you! I have loved you with all my heart! You abused it and beaten it over and over again! All those fake smiles and little comments were lies! All lies! I trusted you too well to think, that maybe, you, would have the same feelings for me too!" Her body was shaking from her speech. Sasuke thought something was wrong. He felt, like what his brother did to him…stab him in the heart and betrayed him! _

_Sakura slowly started to turn away from her spoken words. She had spoken the truth, nothing was left to tell him. "YOU ARE JUST LIKE MY BROTHER SAKURA!" she stopped and turned around with wide eyes. "You betrayed me like he did! Instead of killing my family you played your games with me! A-" SLAP The ringing sound through out the forest. She was near to tears but she held back. **No! I will not let that cold hearted bastard to see me cry! I spent my tears on this this THING and I will need them most for more important things. **_

"_Don't you dare say that! I LOVED you! You did everything to my heart and I couldn't stand it! Yet I still went on everyday like nothing had happen! I am not the little girl you thought you knew! The one you thought you lead on with YOUR games! I…I…" "Sakura-chan!" **Thank Kami-sama for Naruto's bad timing! I need to give him hug after for this**. "I'm coming Naruto! Chotto Matte ne?" "Hai! Hiyaku ne?" "Hai! Gomen" _

"_I'm sorry for bothering you Sasuke with my petty love and me admiring you…Good bye" she turn her head to his cheek and gave him a small kiss before running off with her bag. Sasuke raised a hesitant hand to where the kiss was planted and looked at his hand as if her mark was there. In a whoosh of air he was gone…_

((((((((END FLASHBACK))))))))

He closed his eyes and remembers that day. He remembered running home with something falling down his cheeks. He made sure that he practiced 5 time harder till he collapsed into the darkness that then surrounded his hear after that.

He opened his eyes and looked around. Judging by the Konoha clock that was on the store that was at a distance it was proximally 10:05. Sigh Damnit Kakashi! **_Where the fuck are you! _**Normally he would refrain from swearing but Naruto snuggling up to Sakura, letting him do that to what belongs to HIM and his damn sensei was fucking late! He let out a low growl from his throat but it died down after he inhaled a soothing scent. He inhaled greedily from the other scents he loved hers the most. It was always unique. She told him once that she made her own kind of perfume or shampoo and it was different everyday. It certainly was. Today it was pure Cherries. The same smell she wore on that day.

He heard a pop and a swish sound and looked down. There was Kakashi with his hands in front of his face showing as a peace offering of being late while Naruto was yelling at him and Sakura from what he learned was probably rolling her eyes right now. "So why were you late this time Sensei?" asked well not asked but yelled out making the birds fly away. Sakura bonked hi on the head and wondered what excuse he would use today. "Well, I got lost….They all leaned in on the road of life! I had to ask for directions" both the boys sweat dropped while Sakura chuckled and shook her head with a small smile.

Kakashi knew she like that excuse because they had more than just a teacher-student relationship but a friendship that Kakashi thought was growing a little bit too fast. He knew that he might be in trouble if he ever admitted that he was really close, almost to close to Sakura. He always cherished the moments he had with her. When crying, laughing, angriness or happiness he always loved them because they let their secrets soar for them to hear. He train her after the Sasuke incident and became more protective of her. After a minor tournament she had her own fan club the would rival Sasuke and that was saying something.

Even Ino didn't have that many people! Kakashi would always scare them away by barking at them or giving them the coldest glare and they would scatter. He would at least receive a bonk on the head from time to time but other than that she felt the safest with him. "Well! We have to report to Hokage-sama for something" "Well what does that old hag has to say?"

BONK "ITAI!" "Don't insult her!" "But but!" "NO BUTS!" retorted a slight aggravated Sakura as she walked toward Hokage's building. Tsunade was a brilliant Medic-nin and had other skills. She was not only know as the 3 legendary Konoha people now was she? She found Sakura as the best apprentice from all of the team and she liked her for her intelligence which could rival Shikamaru and that she was able to understand all of the paper work Tsunade would have to do.

And so off went Team 7 to the unknown mission……

TBC!

Now REVIEW PLEASE!

PUSH THIS BUTTON

V

V


	2. THE MISSION IS WHAT!

Hey yah! This is Yokaigurl! You can also call me Mika! That is my middle name! Anyway this is the 2nd chapter and sorry for such a wait! GOMEN NE!

ix3shikamaru( ): Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 2: WHAT KIND OF MISSION!

_9:00, it's already 9:00 and where is his TEAM! I swear! One day I will make him wear a magnet and let him be dragged to his places on time!_ Tsunade thought angrily.

She tapped her fingers on the desk while watching the other teams were chatting merrily. Neji looked off into the distance and sighed. _Will I see her again?_ Was the same sentence he kept thinking. Almost every boy had the same sentence of thought running through their head. There was only one that made them think this way….but why her? Not someone they knew they would be destined to? A fiancée? A girlfriend?

BAM rung through out the office of Hokage-sama. 4 figures step in sync but were covered with darkness. A tense cloud hung in the air. Neji and Tsunade sat indifferent at what happen and were just plain bored. As if on cue Lee came running to one of the figures and…."SAKURA-CHAN! MY LOVE! I MISSED YOU!" his arms stretched out and his eyes were now pink beating hearts.

The light then moved from the clouds and came shining down on…Team 7. Many suck in their breaths at the one figure that was shriveled in a disgust look was….Haruno Sakura. Before Lee had a chance to hug her Naruto place a hand on his head and put him at arm length. Lee's hands were in a wind-mill position moving in a circle constantly shouting "Let me go! Kami-sama! My girlfriend needs me!" "LIKE HELL I WILL! SAKURA IS ALREADY DISGUSTED!" and it was true.

Sakura just thanked Naruto, said hi to Lee and went to a seat….that was at the very front row. Across the row were Neji and Tenten who was hanging off of him around his arm. Behind her was Hinata who sitting beside Shino. He was talking to his bugs and Sakura asked him a question and he kept going on and on.

Kiba sat beside Shino and looked at the pink haired beauty. _She came, her…of all people are sitting in-front of me_ thought Kiba not being able to take his eyes from her.

"Can you people shut-up?" The chatter grew louder. "YOU LITTLE SHITS SHUT-UP OF ELSE I'LL MAKE OLD PERVERT HERE points to Kakashi who had his eye brows up READ THAT BOOK points to book TO YOU!" Silence. "Thank you" "Now why the hell are we here old bag?" (BONK) "Owwww! Sakura-chan!" "Thank you Sakura" (Nod of head) "Now almost all the boys have a mission…together" "Tsunade-sama? Who is going?" "Everyone except….Shino, Chouji and Lee." "Why me!" "You need to stay here and protect the village" "Awwww, why can't they!" "Don't you want to help GAI?" (starry eyes) "Of course! He is my Idol!" stands with a pose. Sweat-drop "Yes, well, Ahem, Now, this mission is slightly different…Okay I lied it is COMPLETELY DIFFERENT from normal Missions" "How is it?" asked a now curious Neji. "This is an under-cover mission and this will have to do with all of the boys…Musicality" "AH HELL NO!" shouted Kiba and Naruto. _Great, Just greatttttt _thought the rest of the population of boys.

"WHY!" shouted all of the boys. "Well, your BAM Ah! I see we have our newest arrival to Konoha! Welcome…..Gaara of the sand" All eyes turned toward the door. There, stood the blood rose, the blood taker. He stood proud and annoyed. He had just finished a minor mission without his sister and the other annoying twit. He walked forward to where the 1st row of chairs was and gave a small bow and a grunt of a hello. Tsunade just smiled back and gave him a wave or her hand and motion for him to sit in the front.

Gaara walked over and stared at the pink hair girl. She looked up at the feeling of eyes watch her. The boys had hands on their holster's just in case he did something. Who would blame them? The child prodigy of blood came walking in bowed, well not bowed but did something like that to Tsunade-sama. The eyes of green from both of them clashed. What almost felt like an eternity Sakura smiled and darted out her hand toward him. "Hey Gaara! Welcome to Konoha! You might not remember me but I'm-"Haruno Sakura? Yes I remember" He also stuck out his hand and shook with her.

_His hands are like of a small child of innocence, not tainted by the world just yet. I feel so sorry for him, he probably doesn't want pity but since he is part of Leaf I should AT least be nice, because he deserves this _thought Sakura as she and Gaara dropped their hands back to their sides and sat down. Gaara spared a glance at her before he turned toward Tsunade in a bored manner. _She smiled and acted civilized with me. I guess we are…what is that word? Tomodachi?(1) yes, I guess so…_with that last thought a lazy small smile pierce his face.

Tsunade look at the scene before her and smiled. _Sakura, my little girl, you are growing so well, take care of them on the mission _"Okay! Now the girls! There will be COMPETITION! If you want to go your going have to do 3 tasks! 1. make up your own songs, 2. make up your own dance routine and song and 3….I'll tell you then! You have 1 week to come back here and the boys, will decide on your abilities and you not pick them just because you like them she aimed this at a pouting Naruto knowing full well who he would pick and here are some titles: FLY and MY HAPPY ENDING. That's it!" They started to talk again when she shouted "Oh yes! Kakashi has volunteered to go along with you people!" "I didn't volunteer? When in the hell did I do that?" asked Kakashi. "You did, Just now" stated Tsunade with a grin. He gulped, this was not a good idea.

She looked around. They started back. "What the hell are you waiting for now! GO!" They left slowly filling out of the doors. "Tsunade?" "Yes Cherry-chan?" "Can I bring my TEAM?" she asked with a grin. She caught on with her infectious grin and replied "Of course Cherry-chan! No wonder you were my favorite!" she said hugging the smaller girl in a tight hugs against her signature mark(2) (Y/G: if ya don't know it will be noted down there).

The others stood in curiosity at what the hell happened?

(((((((((((((((LATER))))))))))))

_this will be a great week! _Thought Sakura with a grin. She dialed some numbers on the phone and waited. "Hey guys? Yeah it's me! Of course! Who else shitheads? Any way come over tomorrow at 9:00, we got some planning to do! And yes I mean it!" she hung up and sighed. _Well, lets get this party started! _

TBC

(1) Tomodachi means friends! Which all of you are!

(2) her signature mark is…her gigantic breast. Yeppers they are!

Okay! I have the next chapter in progress and I'm sorry it took long doges hammer HEY! That can hurt ya no! Throw more of them DAMNIT! Stop! Here! And I would like at least 5 reviews! If more GREAT! But thanks for supporting this and I will thank you all in the next chapter!

Byebye! Love yall! Yokaigurl

This is your captin speaking! LISTEN UP! Any way, please look at my Run, Kagome RUN! I need some support on that one! If I don't then I'm taking it down since its doing so badly! This story is really popular! The other one it took so long to get 13 reviews. I would like to thank everyone for reading this.


	3. Singing For Beans

Yokaigurl here! Hope yall will review this! I would like 5 more reviews! I aint that greedy just want some reviews! Lil ol me! And check out my name on my profile you can use those too! Well peace and hers chapter 3! Thank you sooo much! It came so fast and here's to my reviewers and if you have questions ask me!

BlackBelt: Thank you! You are the greatest ever! And! You're the only one the out of the others up there have reviewd again! Luv ya lots! Thank you! Do you think that the others don't like it?

Darkphoenixsaga: Awwww that is extremely sweet of you! That is truly touching and thank you sooo much!

Dagorwen of Ithilien: I will I will! So here it is!

Thank you all! HUGGLES! Please also read Run Kagome, RUN. And if you like Shikamaru and SAKURA look at A Troublesome Love and tell me about it!

Disclaimer: Own my own characters and not the songs, or Anime….. . that sucks!

Chapter 3: Singing for Beans

_Great, my death approaches in _looks at clock, hand points to 8:55 _5 minutes. Shit _thought Naruto with a pout. He looked around the room and spotted Sakura walking in. Lee was outside the door with a sign saying 'SAKURA MY LUV! DEFEAT ALL OF THEM! MY LUV IS SO STRONG FOR YOU!' Neji quickly disposed of the monstrosity and muttered something like 'what a disgrace to my group' or something like that.

He ran up to her and gave her a hug shouting "GOOD MORINING SAKURA-CHAN!" she bonked him on the head with the arm she slipped out of his grasp. He gave a hurt expression which made her erupt into many giggles. She just patted his head saying 'good boy' and walked over to a quiet Hinata.

Tsunade came bursting through the doors walking briskly to the other room where the auditions were held. "Time to go boys!" They got up and the started walking. Naruto was half-way through the door when he suddenly remembers that he was walking into his death willingly. He grabbed the edge of the door with both his hands and mouth mumbling out at the same time "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" It took Shikamaru and Kiba to pull him off the wall while taking a chunk with him.

"Are we ready yet?" ask an annoyed Tsunade. "Yeah" came the reply and a muffled "HMMMMM!" came from a tied up Naruto. Translation: NO! "First up……Ino" A happy Ino came running in with a pink tank top, and blue denims. Lots of make up were applied on her face.

"Hiiiiii Sasuke-kun!" she said twirling her hair around in her index finger. Giggling, when his eyes turned to her. "Whatever" was his reply and then with a wave of his hand he indicated her to start singing.

5 minutes later:

Still singing.

Another 10 minutes later:

Still singing and different lyrics.

15 minutes later:

Same song.

"Okay, Ino…..still singing INO…..sings louder INO!" shouted a twitching Sasuke. "What? Oh! Did I win!" asked a now hyper Ino. "Thank god you didn't" "What was that Shika?" "Huh? Oh I said go out and bring in Tenten" "Oh, Alright! I guess they just HAVE to show you guy they suck until you DECIDE WHO COUGHMECOUGH" They just sweat dropped and pushed her out the door.

Tenten walked in nervously. She was wearing a green t-shirt that said 'stop staring' and jeans. She looked up and the first thing she saw was Neji's eyes. She smiled and waved at him. "Here is my 1st song!"

30 minutes later.

"Thank you Tenten, we will be in touch soon" said a tired Naruto. He looked over at Neji who looked paler than usual but how could u tell?. Neji was clutching his head and eyes closed. He could hear is heart pounding in his head. That was not good. _Note to self, never, EVER listen to TENTEN _he grabbed the bottle of water and gulped it down. The pounding in his head died down slowly.

"Hinata!"

(((((OUTSIDE)))))

"OH NO!" "WHAT!" asked a frantic Sakura. "They just called my name! I-I-I don't think I could do this!" "Awwww Don't worry so much Hinata! I heard you sing and DAMN girl you can sing so so…KAWAII! And! You look SO Kawaii!" A blush swiped over her cheeks and she muttered a 'thank you' She was wearing a light pink tank top with a small blue bird on the back and a long skirt. "I'll see you Sakura! Bye!" "Bye! Good luck! Knock'em dead!"

"Hi Naruto" "Oh! Hiya Hinata!" "Okay Hinata sing for us! And don't worry you'll do fine!" said Kiba.

15 minutes later.

"That was great Hinata! See ya!" "Bye, and T-t-thanks Naruto" He gave her a smile from his hyper face.

"Haruno, Sakura please come in"

((((((((((With Hinata and Sakura)))))))))))

"Heard you! You sounded GREAT!" "Thank you Saku-chan" "Well, I'm next! Wish me luck!" "Sure but Saku-chan?" She turned back and looked with a questioning glance. "Who are they?" she said pointing to 4 hooded people. "Oh! Don't worry about them Hinata!" came the reply and a grin.

(((((((((((((NOW THE BEST SINGER))))))))))))

"SAKURA-CHAN!" shouted a hyper Naruto. "Hiya!" she said with a smile. She was wearing a cloak covering what ever she was wearing. She walked up to Tsunade and leaned in. She whispered something and pulled back and grinned up at the older girl. Tsunade grinned back and gave a nod. "Come on in guys!" 4 hooded figures came in swiftly. After them came a group of guards with all of these instruments. Some parts of a drummer set and stands and a keyboard.

Sakura than removed her cloak and reveal her outfit. Naruto fainted at the picture on her chest. It was a fox with a moon behind it. It was beautifully made and with a bluish grey fox with a pale blue moon. It was standing on a ledge of the cliff looking right at them. It was a little unnerving but other than that it was beautiful. She was wearing black Capri pants and a white belt. The other 4 removed there capes and stood tall and proud in……pink.

"Guys, I would you to meet my best friends in the whole world!" she went to them and gave them a hug. On the farther left she pointed her finger. "This wild one who came up the whole pink idea which was smart! rolls eyes is Kei. He plays the guitar and is also one of the lead vocalist at a near by bar" He was wearing black pants and had long blue hair with bangs that had pink highlights.

"This one is the quiet and always hungry person I'm not always hungry yes you are, is Ki. He plays the bass and the second lead singer" He had short black hair with bright pink at the front of his head. He was wearing jeans with Sakura going down.

"This is almost like another Naruto hey! I resent that! he has a bad-ass attitude and always likes to play pranks! He is the drummer and his name is Kai" He had blonde hair and had pink streaked through out his head.

"And last but not least this is a tech nerd hey! I aint that ugly! stop being mean and your hot, as most people say and he plays the other spare parts like the keyboard of being the wicked DJ his name is Kay" he had pale green hair with pink dipped at the edge of his hair.

"Hey! How come Sakura can have a band and we had to sing without a band!" shouted an annoyed Ino that looked at the 4 K's aka Kai, Kei, Ki and Kay were with Sakura and hey! Who would resist hot guys? "Well she did ask you know what that means right Ino?" replied Tsunade with mock idiocy. Her face grew red and she was pulled back by a angry Tenten and a worried Hinata.

"So you wanna hear my song already?" Tsuande just smiled and looked at the boys. They were looking straight at the guys setting up the instruments. "Well?" asked Sakura again. "Sure, Go ahead Sakura" said a tired Shikamaru from waiting around. Not that he was a little bit jealous of Sakura with all those guys. He did go out with Ino its just that….It never worked out. At all.

"Fine! Guys! Okay this song is called 'My Happy Ending'" A keyboard was placed near Sakura and Mike was given to her. She gave a nod to the guys who gave one back. "Okay! 5,6,5,6,7,8"

_**A huge screen came behind the band and an image of a man came on the screen. He looked up and with attitude waved his hand in-front of him telling them to move it.**_

_Oh, Oh, _

_So much for my happy ending (oh ohhh)_

_Oh, Oh, _

_So much for my happy ending (oh ohhh)_

_Oh, Oh, Ohhhhhh_

_**Sakura walked over to the piano and positioned herself with the mike in-front of her with a stand holding it up.**_

_Lets talk this over  
__Its not like were dead  
__Was it something I did, was it something you said?  
__Don't leave me hanging,  
__In a city so dead,  
__Held up so high, on such a breakable thread,(breakable thread)_

_**Sakura stood up slowly and walked toward the center of the room which was in-front of Kiba behind the table. **_

_You were, all the things I thought I knew  
__And I thought we could be,_

_You were, Everything, Everything  
__That I wanted (I wanted)  
__We were meant to be suppose to be but we lost it (we lost it)  
__Out the memories so close to me just fade away  
__All this time you were pretending  
__So much for my Happy Ending_

_Oh, Oh, (so much for my happy ending) Oh Oh  
__Ohhhhhh_

_**Sakura jumped on the beat and started to act out with her hand movements. **_

_You got your dumb friends  
__Iknow what they say  
__They tell you I'm difficult, but so are they (but so are they)  
__But they don't know me, do they even know you? (even know you?)  
__All the things you hide from me  
__All the shit that you do_

**_The guys behind the table had shocked faces. She made this song up? Amazing, I never knew she did have a life beyond me, How stupid and blind was I? Thought Sasuke as he watched her._**

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
__And I thought we could be  
__You were, Everything, Everything  
__That I wanted (I wanted)  
__We were meant to be suppose to be  
__But we lost it (we lost it)  
__Out the memories so close to me  
__Just fade away  
__All this time you were pretending  
__So much for My Happy Ending_

_It was nice to you were there  
__Thanks for acting like you cared  
__Making me feel like I was the only one  
__It was nice to know we had it all  
__Thanks for watching as I fall  
__Letting me know we were done_

_He was Everything, Everything  
__That I wanted (I wanted)  
__We were meant to be, suppose to be  
__But we lost it (we lost it)  
__Out of the memories so close to me  
__Just fade away  
__All this time you were pretending  
__So much for My Happy Ending_

_You everything, everything that I wanted  
__We were meant to be suppose to be, but we lost it  
__Out of the memoirse so close to me  
__Just face away  
__All this time you were pretengind  
__So much for My Happy Ending _

_**Sakura then pick up a red guitar that had blue snow flakes falling down. The screen in the back was playing pictures and movies of this man and Sakura. They seemed to be girlfriend and boyfriend. This made the boys upset. But know she dumped his scranny ass, was enough. **_

_Oh, Oh, So much for My Happy Ending Oh, Oh  
__So much for My Happy Ending Oh, Oh  
__Oh, Ohhhhhhh_

_**On the screen was her blinking away the tears and had a small smile on her lips. She then push the boy into the water in the lake and walked off with the same 4 band players. Everyone else that seemed to be the boys friends were 'Oh'ing and mouthing the words 'burn' and 'diss' Sakura walked off happy.**_

Tsunade stood up and started walking to her and hugged her. She was crying as well as Sakura. It brought back painful memories but still it was a great song. "My little cherry! You did so well! Screw the bastard okay?" She gets a muffled 'yeah' "Atta girl!" Tsunade said happily.

The boys then stared to whistle and howl and applauded Sakura. She grew red with all the attention she was getting. The 4 K's were also howling at Sakura.

"Do you still wanna hear my other song?" "Sakura that was wonderful! As your teacher as well I need a hug after that ass-wipe" She laughed and gave Kakashi a hug. He hugged her back. _Hmmm, Interesting here, I guess Sakura is gonna have to choose a handsome man_ thought Tsunade with a grin.

"So you wanna hear the other one?" "HELL YEAH!" shouted Kiba and Naruto. The others nodded the heads happily.

"Great! This next one is called……"

TBC!

Muhahahaha! I have a cliffy! Any way! Thanks for waiting and this it by Avril Lavinge a Canadian like me and her song called "My happy ending" from her newest CD Under my skin!

I would like 5 more reviews or more! Please! I would love more! And so would the rest! Check out my profile!

Cya! Peace

Luv Yokaigurl

O! A/N: Do you want me to change the title or not? Tell now or else! Peace


	4. The beat goes on!

Thanks to:

Darkphoenixsaga: thank ya!

Cat.l.d: Merci!

Well here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: Damn it! I don't own anything except my own Characters and my imagination and my imaginary friends! They say hi!

Chapter 3: The beat goes on!

"Great! The next one is called Fly" "What kind of a name of a song is that!" BONK "Itai! Ne Sakura-chan! Iait no!" "Yakamashi (1) Baka desu" Naruto whimper at the lump now growing on his head.

"Kay guys! Change clothes!" Ready…Set….NOSE-BLEED! Sakura pulled off her outfit on her right shoulder and tore all her clothes. Nose-bleeds became waterfalls at her next outfit and how she had tricked them all. She was now wearing a black tank top with a red tank top underneath it, instead of only 2 strings for the red tank top there was 5 strings on each side of her shoulders. She had red and white gloves on her hands and a white skirt. This new exposure of skin gave chills down the guys back.

She also changed her guitar with a different design as well. It looked hand drawn and a little bit worn. It was a beautiful scene of Sakura petals floating down the guitar. She looked toward Kakashi who was watching intensely at what she was doing. She winked and was rewarded with a curious blush across his face. The 4 K's narrowed there eyes at their behold. Not only was the big guy blushing but the others were glaring at him. _Hope you know what your doing Sakura _thought Ki.

"LIGHTS!AND ACTION!" "5,6,5,6,7,8"

_Any moment _

_Everything can change…_

_Feel the wind on your shoulders_

_For a minute_

_All the world can wait_

_Let go of your yesterday_

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing?_

_And take control_

_**White wings suddenly popped out of Sakura's back and white feathers started to fall from the window at the top of the ceiling. The light shone through and gave Sakura a natural spotlight. Many different colors seem to swirl around the group as they played with small smiles and enthusiasm.**_

_Fly!_

_Open up the part of you _

_That wants to fly away_

_You can shine!_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

_Causez its your time_

_Time to fly_

_**Sakura started to hover a little bit of the ground and flapped her wings. She had a twinkle in her eyes. They knew this song was from her heart that was inside her soul. The true Sakura that needed to be set free. Free of the bonds of life and power. **_

_All your worries_

_Leave them somewhere else_

_Find a dream, you can follow_

_Reach for something when there's nothing left_

_And the worlds feeling hollow_

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing?_

_And take control?_

_**With a great push from her powerful and pure wings she hovered even more off the ground. The light and clouds seem to be on their own part of the song and moved toward the middle of the sun and it let it. Almost signaling a certain part of the song was coming soon and something…..wonderful would happen.**_

_Fly!_

_Open up that part of you _

_That wants, to hide away_

_You can shine!_

_Forget about the reasons why you_

_Can't in life_

_And start to try_

_Causes its your time_

_Time to fly_

_**The clouds then covered the sun making a soft scenery. It looked like it was a starry night when the fire flies came out and started to play with her hair. She slowly started to fly up toward the opening, almost like she was finally going back home. To where the angles like her belonged to.**_

_And when your down and feeling low_

_And just wanna run away_

_Trust your self and don't give up_

_You know your better than anyone else_

_Any moment_

_Everything can change_

_Feel the wind on your shoulders_

_For a minute_

_All the world can wait_

_(a distant sound of her voice was heard, like an echo) let go your yesterday!_

_**The clouds cleared and the birds swept down and played with the insects. She spread her wings to the full out of her extent and reached up and song louder and prouder!**_

_Fly!_

_Open up at part of you that want to hide away_

_You can shine!_

_Forget about the reasons why you_

_Can't in life and start to try_

_Causez its your time _

_Time to fly_

_**She slowly lowered to the ground head hung low and she looked up and sang the last part with emotion.**_

_In a moment...everything can…..change_

_**The last cord of her guitar strung out to the last of it was silent as the sky.**_

She let out a breath. She thought that was a great performance. She looked toward the judges. Tsunade gave her a loving smile and pointed up. The birds were singing a loving song, almost the same beat as she was singing. It was so sweet. They were many different kinds of birds in Konoha. Small, big, colorful and less colorful. She saw all the ones she knew and more! She reached our her arm and a pretty blue and red bird rested on her finger. She brought the bird slowly to her cheek and nuzzled the wings gently. The bird tweeted happily and looked at her for a while and flew off to meet others like it.

"GROUP KILL SAKURA HUG!" shouted Kai. They ran to her giving her a squee and maybe about 5 years off her life at the squeeze that Kei gave her.

"Next we will have…..DANCING!" Sakura and a happy Ino squealed.

The 4 k's and the rest groaned.

_Finished it damn it! NO! THEY WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! Well Sakura but that's beside the point!_

T.B.C…….

Reviews! If you want more give me more! Muhahahaha jokes, or else I'll…….do something. I dunno.

Sakura: Oh Oh! I know!  
Me: What?  
Sakura: Give them none for….a YEAR!  
Me: That's so evil….I LIKE IT!  
Sakura and I: muhahahahah!

Cough cough, eh hehehe, peace! Yokaigurl  
(1) To those who don't know that's Be quiet in Japanese! Alrighty! Peace!


	5. Chapter MERRY CHRISTMAS! 5: Christmas Pa

YAHOOO!! Lol HARD GAY! Anyways! Merry Christmas! And I am SOOO SORRY! I really am! Here, to make it up, It's a holiday chapter from you author, YOKAIGURL!

Here, Merry Christmas everyone! Love you all!

-Yokaigurl

Disclaimer: I won my plot and the theory of that, when Naruto shows up to a party, nothing will go as planned and it will always be HINATA'S FAULT! JKS! Also! This song is

_Anna Tsuchiya, Slap that Naughty Body_

Chapter MERRY CHRISTMAS! 5: Christmas Party, NARUTO STYLE!

"Tsunade-hime, you REALLY want to do this??" asked a confused Jiraiya. Shizune nodded, agreeing whole heartedly with his point. "I mean! Tsunade-hime! You have so much to do! The papers from Sand –"Oh don't worry! Gaara is coming so I don't have to do anything" she all but sang. Shizune, her right hand woman, whimpered as they were being pulled and dragged throughout Konoha. "It's Christmas! You should have done this, probably, throughout the WEEK and not the DAY OF, hime" suggested Jiraiya.

She turned, rearing her ugly…..SCARY, yes SCARY head at him. "Oh….." was his reply. She was asking people from all over Konoha to bring this and that to the downtown hall for her 'traditional' ("Since when was 'traditional' the first time she has EVER done it??") Shinobi Party.

She was just about done, but, she just about had it with her two 'servants' ("More like Slaves") complaining right now. "God! Your whining and your 'Oh Please Tsunade-Hime! You're hurting me!' and crap is ENOUGH. If your not going to HELP, then I will point you in the direction of the hall, and let YOU help Kotetsu and Izumo! Since, I gave them their job at about oh….5:00 am? Well, DO YOU?!"

----------Later on

"Lalalalalala!" she sang, as Shizune and Jiraiya barely held onto her presents. She had given each Shinobi a present, which came mostly from Jiraiya's pocket and such. There was at least, 200 presents, and they were going to get more.

"Ah! Sensei! I guess you're the one behind all of this commotion" came the voice from behind them. She whipped her head around and there stood her favorite student with pink hair and green eyes.

Thus, her eyes turned into stars.

"SAKURA-CHI YA NNNNNNN!!!" was the only thing Sakura heard then she only saw these huge boobs come flying at her face. _Oh….FUCK!_

BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-----At the Ramen Stand

"Did you hear something Kiba?" asked Naruto. Kiba looked up from his Ramen. "Mehou?" Naruto shook his head and went back to devouring his Ramen.

--------Back to boobs

Jiraiya, with his bloody nose, had longed wish to be in the center of Sakura and Tsunade-hime. _Damn…THAT'S HOT!_ Which lead into his December edition of Icha Icha Paradise. "Ano….Tsunade-hime…If you want to get all your presents, we have to go….er, NOW!" shouted Shizune. Tsunade dropped Sakura rather hard and sprinted off. Jiraiya dragged Sakura along saying "If I suffer, then YOU have to suffer" Poor Sakura didn't know what hit her, other than that tree ("Gomen!").

With the presents now going into her office with Shizune and Jiraiya, Tsunade called Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, Naruto and Kakashi to help them wrap the presents. "What kind of a MISSION is THAT BA-CHAN?!" growled out Naruto. She gave him the evil eye and clearly stated "You don't do it, you get NO present" Cries of agony and it was agreed. "Shikmaru, I want them in a list and having them BEAUTIFULLY wrapped! The list, I want the description of the paper or bag and what is IN there! If not, then you and your teammate will go on NOTHING but class D missions" "Feh, whatever. Let's go guys" and they started to walk down the street.

Tsunade nudged Sakura the signal. "Oh yeah! Guys?" she called out to them. They turned back, _shit! THAT WAS TOO EASY!_ Thought a desperate Naruto. "H-h-h-h-hai Sakura-chan?" She grinned and Tsunade smirked. "You have 2 hours to get through ALL the presents" and they left in a swirl of Sakura flowers.

Shino, stated the obvious plain and clear. "We are SO screwed"

------At Ino's house

"That was REALLY rushed Tsunade-sensei" "Yeah well, I'm the HOKAGE, nothing can touch this" she stated proudly. "Be careful! Hokage-sama!" cried a voice. "Huh?"

WHAM!

"Oh, but of course sensei. Nothing can hit you other than a plastic ball that was kicked by a 10 year old" snickered Sakura. An angry red spot glowed on Hokage's forehead. The young kids ran up to them and apologized like robots. "Its okay….ahahahahaha" gritted out an angry Tsunade. "I suggest you run" whispered Sakura. "AHHHHHH!" they screamed as Tsunade started to hurl the ball at an in humane speed. Sakura sighed, and started to pull her to her friend's house.

DING DONG

Ino opened door, with Tenten, Temari and Hinata looking over her shoulder. "Hey Sakura! Hey…Hokage-sama?" asked a confused Ino. Sakura gave them a 'don't ask' look.

-----The DINNING ROOM

While Tsunade was munching down on some chocolate to calm her, the other girls started to talk about the party. Apparently, they had already gone out to get dresses. Temari was really REALLY thin with many slits in the dress. It was a snow white. She had a strange fascination with white because of the dessert being all brown and stuff. Hinata's dress was a one piece without any straps and that was about as daring as she would go with Naruto and Neji around her at the same time. It was a pale pink.

Ino, being all glamour girl herself, wore a blue dress with a strap tying behind her neck and a bare back. Tenten, wore a green dress with a Chinese like fashion, but of course, a heart shaped opening on her chest, that just showed the top of her breasts. Tsunade, in between her muttering of 'killing kids' and 'damn kids' was a dress she could barely breath in, it was only holding up because of her breast and it was a sliver the squeaked every time she walked.

And poor Sakura. Really, you have to feel sorry for her because of what they did next to her.

An evil look in their eyes and a smirk gave her the first clue. The second clue dawned on her.

"SHOPPING!!!!!!!" they squealed.

"Oh….dear lord…"

----------Back to the mission….("HA! YEAH RIGHT!")

About halfway through the mountain, did they decide to really pick up the pace. On the way to the office, they had asked ("More like FORCED" yelled Kiba) into helping them not get skinned alive with the presents. Almost all available shinobi were helping them. Due to the holidays, no missions were to be assigned unless the shinobi was more than willing. That was a great gift from the Hokage to the relatives of the shinobi.

It was dead silent other than the occasional 'Aw Fuck!' from Naruto or the scratching of pencils, did they notice the time.

They had only half an hour left, with only ¼ of the mountain finished.

Huraay!!!

------To the GIRLS

"Holy Sakura! Your boobs have gotten bigger" "Uh" "Okay! Do you like this one or that one?" "Well-"How about this one??" 'That's nice-"No way girl! She would look SOOO much better with this one!" "I don't know-"Screw YOU! Sakura would look good like this!" "Ano-"Hey! Guess what?! FUCK YOU! I'm the Hokage and I'm gonna say that my little girl should wear this!" "Sensei-"Pssh! What ever old lady! Since I was her BEST friend since BIRTH, I was given the RIGHT to know what she should wear! Oh honey, not that one, only someone like THAT! Could wear it" "What did you just say?!" "Oh! Its go time!" "BRING IT BITCH!"

"WOAH NELLY!" shouted Sakura. This was too much. They had simply walked in, "cough DRAGGED cough" to the store and went straight to the dress section. With Sakura's size they thought that getting a dress for her would be great. They met up with Kurenai-sensei and asked for her help as well. "Sakura-chan, you always wear black, and you look sexy and all, but let's go with another colour!" stated Ino. All agreed and went to the racks (A/N: AHAHAHA I DON'T HAVE A RACK!...oh….).

Then, the chaos came in a great demand. First, the stupid pervert clerks trying to 'help' her into a 'great' dress and so on. Then the annoying bitch that Tenten was about to kill, with her 'stuck up' personality and being nice to the Hokage and not some 'lowly' kunoichi. Next, came some snobby kunoichi girls. Ha, they don't even deserve to be called kunoichi with them and their stupid nail polish and stuff. Ino and Sakura were slightly sympathetic with the fact that they were like them, but, they turned their fate around to end up at their goals.

------back to the REAL world

Getting frustrated with all the dumb bickering, Kurenai marched up with a dress hung over her arm, grabbed Sakura and threw her into the nearest changing room with the dress. Not a single person seemed to notice that the girl they were fighting over so 'affectionately' was gone. "Shut UP! My god! You girls give us WOMEN a bad name!" she shouted. The whole store went quite and looked at the roaring girls. "Uh, aha! Good merry people! Please gone on with your day! Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! Ahaha" said an embarrassed Temari.

The curtain opened with a light 'clink'. Hinata was the first to turn around and faint. The dull thunk against the carpeted floor signaled that she was dead to the world. Everyone turned around and saw Sakura. She looked awestruck. They were awestruck.

"Okay, fine. Maybe THAT dress is good on her….and in that colour…and yeah. I DON'T LIKE THE WAY THE DRESS LOOKS ON HER! TOO UNARTURALLY GOOD! AND! I FORBID HER TO WEAR THAT WITH THAT MUCH SHOWING!!!" cried Ino.

"Well! I'm her sensei, and I say FALUNT what YOU got! Wooohooo! Go Sakura-chan!!" whooped Tsunade. Temari and Kurenai agreed with nods of approval. Tenten and a woke Hinata agreed with Ino. "Oh YEAH?! Bring it BLONDEY!" shouted Ino. "MY PLEASURE!" replied Tsunade with as much enthusiasm.

_They have NO mature bone in their bodies_ sadly thought Sakura as she went to change back into her clothes.

-----------7:00 at the hall

"Nice prep work boys! That thing over there is a bit off kilter-"WHERE?! I'M SO SORRY TSUNADE-SAMA! HERE! LET ME GO FIX IT! AHAHAHA! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!!" and off went Izumo.

They blinked, "What the hell was that?" "Well, since you did threaten us, and he takes them WAY to seriously-"So you don't take them seriously then?" "……You know what? I also see something off kilter, so I'm gonna uh and uh yeah….BYE!" and off went Kotetsu as well.

"Way to go and be subtle like a giraffe swimming. Nothing more awkward than that" stated Kakashi from behind her. She smirked, and sipped shochu. "My Kakashi! You look handsome, other than that mask, but you look good" she complimented. He smiled behind his mask "I like to give the ladies something of a 'mystery' behind this handsome face" he beamed. _If it wasn't for that smile, I would beat his dumb smiling face into the ground. But, Shizune said that 'if I resort to violence, no freaking ALCOHOL for me' SHIT_ thought a childish Tsunade. She just gripped her glass tighter and her smiled broaden.

The music flared throughout the hall, mixed with a hint of alcohol and a slight buzz of talking. "Ne ne! O- baba!" _Damnit Naruto!_ Inwardly screeched Tsunade. Robotically, she turned around to the blonde. "What?" she gritted out, the second time that day. He smiled "Ano, Sakura-chan wa, doko desu ka" She smirked. "Oh, don't cha worry young brat! Shes coming!" _Oh, she HATES me today…_she snickered behind her hand, which turned into a full blown laugh.

"What do we do Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto. "Well, let's just let her laugh it out. She's gonna get more drinks anyways about no-"I'm thirsty! Jiraiya! Don't TOUCH MY SHARE!!" "There we go. She's fine" and those two walked away.

------------7:45

The lights dimmed suddenly, putting many shinobi on guard. "Kunoichi and Shinobi! Welcome to the first annual Shinobi Party! Hosted by yours truly Tsunade-hime!" boomed the voice. Voices of approval and applause shook the hall. "I would like, if you could please direct your eyes toward the stage, where a huge big ass cake has been placed. Do not be afraid of the foreign thing. A huge surprise will becoming your way in just a few short minutes! In that time, please, crowded around the stage and have a great time!" applause ended the short speech.

"Where is my lovely flower?! SAKURA-CHAN!!!!! Oh hey Tenten-chan!" exclaimed a happy Lee. Tenten shook, _Just do what Sakura said! Just do it! You been on more dangerous missions! Besides! You can SO do this!_ Thought Tenten confidently. "What's wrong Tenten? What has shattered your speech that is as precise as sharp points on a weapon?" asked a worried Lee. She blushed so hard, her heart my burst! _Oh my god. NO! Abort Mission! I can't go on! Oh holy lord of pointy objects! Sakura! I'm sorry! I can't do it at all! Period! Ah!! _She scrambled around in her mind to find a reasonable excuse to make a quick dash for the washroom.

"Yo Tenten, your standing under a mistletoe" pointed out a smirking Neji. She glared at him in which he just lifted an elegant eyebrow. 'Bring it' she returned 'You're SO dead!'. Lee looked up and grinned. "Ah! I see we are under a youthful bounty of love! Ah Tenten! Allow me the great and youthful honor of kissing you!!!" which he jumped her and started to kiss her hungrily. With out much thought, she started to kiss back.

Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, Kakashi and Shikamaru turned their head in disgust and walked away, with a drink in their hands. Naruto and Kiba were still staring. _C-can't look….away…._they thought in agony. Until, they were left alone and then the duo went on a rampage to find their abandoners. They were staring oddly at the cake that was alone on the stage. "That looks really stupid" stated Sasuke. The others could not help but agree with the way it was present. Just a random cake, in the middle with a stage light showing it up. It was a highly decorated cake, with many Christmas colours filling it up.

"Now! Here is the show! Welcome! My student! Sakura and her debut song!" _SHES WHAT?!_ They inwardly screamed. As the song started, they could clearly hear her voice.

_Rock that body body  
__Move your ass over  
__Slap that naughty body  
__Move your ass don't stop  
__Rock that body body  
__Move your ass over  
__Slap that naughty body  
__Move your ass over here now!_

Suddenly, the cake opened up and out popped Sakura. She was wearing the dress that the girls (cough Kurenai cough) had picked up at the store. It was basically fabric, wrapped around her and she was able to move. The bare stomach was shone through a fabric pattern of a star. The long flowing strangles of fabric moved down her back and over her arms. It was a dark crimson and that made Gaara glow.

It was so fucking hot. That was a fact.

"I would as hell, LOVE to slap THAT naughty body!" cried a bloody Jiraiya. It was an Icha Icha Paradise come to life!

The other guys, sure as hell liked it…in private of course. They burned with jealously at the though of men like Jiraiya looking at THEIR Sakura like that.

------After the song

A few half dead men later, everyone was dancing among themselves. Sakura, being one of the most popular, was asked to dance for only a few seconds with each shinobi before having to move on with the other men waiting for her. With her friends, such as Neji and Shikamaru, she was 'allowed' to dance with them for a whole song, accordingly by her 'managers' ("Ya DAMN STRAIGHT!" they all cheered). Of course, Tenten got her revenge when Neji was only allowed 1 minute while, everyone else had several. Like, Sasuke who was doing a inward dance.

Also, with little Konohamaru running around like a child, several men were lucky enough to get a mistletoe hung above them, while dancing with Sakura. Kotetsu, was the first lucky boy. To show off to the other men and flaunting that 'this aint what you got BEYATCH!' he did a dip backwards, and kissed her. _A MIND blowing kiss…holy shit! _she had thought excitingly. She really appreciated that little….brat now. Ahahaha.

-------1:00 am

Hung over and drunk, everyone went home. Those left over, were helping clean up the huge hall way, but without a price. "Fastest one to pick up 10 pounds of garbage gets the last kiss with Sakura" "TSUNADE-SAMA!" "GO NOW!" It was the fastest thing that anyone had ever SEEN in their life. Later on, they denied wanting to kiss her, but just protect her from the hungry, body lusting men that was hanging out after. "Yeah, I can name a few. Gaara, Sasuke, Kakashi MMHFFF-"Ahahaha, your so FUNNY" stated Kakashi as he held down a fighting Temari. Hinata was piss drunk and barely hanging off of Naruto, who was all the same level as she.

After the party, they were found necking each other and a Neji trying to throw him off.

"THE WINNER IS SHINO!" exclaimed Tsunade happily. She blinked. "Wait, the winner is Shino??" "THE WINNER IS SHINO?!" asked the other men. They looked at him and he looked back and coughed, trying to hid the blush erupting from his cheeks. "What?" Sakura found it quite cute and gave him a nice little peck on the lips.

"Merry Christmas Shino!"

"Merry Christmas, Sakura"

------END

MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! Love

Yokaigurl

Thank you to those who were amazing enough to leave reviews:

Heart-broken.kunoichi: Thank you so much! Have fun reading!

Dark Angel of the Crimson Moon: I really adore your poem! Maybe I might add it if you want? But yes, I'm not talented! Psssh!

Heartless Ghost: Hmmm, I've seen you before! (snickers) thank you reviewing!

Sukarou: Thank you and Merry Christmas!

Mksanime: Ahaha, your so hyper! Thank you! Merry Christmas!

Xelagirl2: Thank you! Merry Christmas babes!

Mayuko-chan: Thank you! I know, its been a long time! GOMEN!!! And merry Christmas!

Animeforever24: Well, I'll explain it a bit more. Thank you the review though!

Understar: Yay! My very FIRST beta reader! Sorry I couldn't tell you about this! I just thought of the idea because of the long length between updating and such! But yeah, you are my NEW beta reader! Thank you and a Merry Christmas!

Darkphoenixsaga: Are you SURE your patient? Cuz I think you might want to REALLY kill me and all! Ahahaha…..whoops. Merry Christmas and thank you!

Tsumii: Well, the pairings….I CANT TELL YOU !!! MOOOHAHAHA Thank you for review me!

See you all in a couple of days!

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
